


Mistletoe over Melancholy

by ShiningStar324



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood is a good boyfriend, Angst, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Christmas episode we deserve, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStar324/pseuds/ShiningStar324
Summary: After Magnus loses his magic he begins to drown in his despair. Alec decides to do some research, and turns out some mundane customs are not that bad...or maybe, just maybe some of them are absolutely beautiful when it comes to a shadowhunter and his recently magic less boyfriend.





	Mistletoe over Melancholy

There were times where Alec would see Magnus rub his fingers together, as if he thought that maybe the hundredth time that he would do it, his magic would return to him. 

Alec saw his boyfriend stare into the mirror many times. 

Staring into a mirror blankly at his brown eyes where his warlock mark used to reside but the green cat eyes were gone, leaving behind the normal brown color that Magnus despised. 

Alec sat at Magnus’ loft day after day, watching his colorful boyfriend, with perfect hair and perfect makeup slowly become the complete opposite of what he should be. 

Alec sat. 

Alec watched. 

It had become a regular routine. Alec watched the man that he loves become a shell of a man day after day that followed. He was still the same Magnus. He still has that beautiful smile and the same beautiful melodious voice. His stance was still confident and his love was still full and powerful but somewhere along the way, his soul was incomplete. He was incomplete. 

Magnus had lost the one thing that was constant in his life all those years. The one thing that he had always depended on. 

That couldn’t have been easy. Alec knew if wasn’t easy at all. 

Alec felt guilty. Guilty that the only reason Magnus doesn't have his magic anymore is because of him. Alec was the reason he felt so miserable and Alec never wanted to make Magnus feel that way. The guilt was so overwhelming that sometimes Alec had a difficult time looking into Magnus’ eyes for more than a few seconds. 

They had spent a lot of time together after that day, each trying to make the other feel better without using any words, but knowing deep down what the other wanted to say. 

>>>>>

Alec laid in bed, the soft expensive cotton sheets of Magnus’ bed making him feel at home. His hand was playing with Magnus’ hair as the other man slept soundlessly, his head laid on Alec’s chest and his legs were tangled with his boyfriends. 

Alec smiled softly as he looked up from his boyfriend to the window, a gasp left his mouth as he tried to slowly shake Magnus awake. 

“Magnus! Magnus wake up!” 

The response he got to his utter excitement was a small grunt and a deeper burial of his head under Alec’s neck and Alec scoffed in amusement. 

“Magnus wake up!” He pulled away the blanket covering his boyfriend and was met with the glaring brown eyes of his boyfriend. “Look! It’s snowing Magnus.” Alec pointed towards the window and the glare on Magnus’ face turned into a soft fond smile. “Indeed it is, darling. I didn't know you loved the snow.” Magnus questioned softly as he intervened his hand with his boyfriends.

“I do today. I have made special plans for us.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? What are these plans?” 

Alec chuckled and landed a soft kiss on top of Magnus’ nose. “It’s a surprise. Get dressed and you will find out.” Magnus stared at his boyfriend walk away with a soft smile. 

“Alexander, you never cease to amaze me.” He whispered to himself softly before kicking his legs to the side of the bed and walking towards the bathroom. 

>>>>>

Alec walked around the potions Magnus kept in his room, looking at each of them in interest as he waited Magnus to come out of the bathroom. 

He looked up at the familiar sounds of Magnus’ footsteps and smiled softly, noticing the lack of makeup on his boyfriends face. 

“You look beautiful, Magnus.” He extended his hand towards Magnus, softly pulling his towards himself. The bitter laugh coming from Magnus made his frown slightly. “I’m serious.” 

Magnus shook his head. “I know Alexander. Thank you.” 

Alec sighed before taking a seat on the couch before pulling Magnus down to sit next to him. He held Magnus’ face in his hands and smiled. “Magnus, I know you don't have your magic anymore, but you need to talk to me about how you feel.” Alec’s only answer was a shrug. 

“The truth is Alexander, I don't know how I feel. Sometimes, I look in the mirror and try to put on some makeup but it doesn't turn out the way I want it to and sometimes I want to do the simple task of cleaning up and I snap my fingers, only for nothing to happen.” 

Alec nodded encouragingly. “Magnus, your magic was a huge part of you, and I know that nothing can ever replace it and I’m so so sorry that you lost your magic because of me but-“ 

“Alexander.” Magnus lift his finger placing it gently on Alec’s lips so silence him. “My magic being gone is not your fault and I don’t want you to even for a second believe that it is your fault. It was my choice to make a small compromise for the man I love and I don’t regret it for a second and trust me darling, if the situation was to present itself again, I wouldn’t even think for a minute to give up my magic once again for you.” 

Alec smiled, his eyes shinning slightly at his boyfriends words. He chuckled and took Magnus’ hand in his own. 

“I got you something.” Magnus raised his eyebrow. “A gift?” Alec looked down, a pink color shading the top of his ears and cleared his throat, making Magnus chuckle in amusement. 

“Darling...” Magnus began teasingly. 

“I found out recently that mundanes like to celebrate a holiday called Christmas....and a tradition is to exchange gifts between the ones they loved and I just thought maybe I don’t know I would do that...for you.” 

Magnus smiled fondly at his boyfriend, this was the second gift he had gotten in all his years of immortality and even the first one was from Alexander. He stared at the wrapped gift in awe and chuckled at the immense use of tape on the gift wrap. 

“I also found out that I suck at gift wrapping” 

Magnus smiled. “I think it’s perfect darling.” 

“Well open it!” Magnus slowly opened the gift wrap and took out the gift. It was a makeup set. Magnus looked up at his boyfriend with a soft smile. “Alexander...” 

Alec shook his head and smiled. “I know how much you love makeup Magnus and ever since you lost your powers you just haven’t been wearing any.” 

Magnus smiled sadly. “Well.” He looked up at his boyfriend hazel eyes. “I guess I just didn’t get the motivation....until now.” 

Magnus got up from the couch, makeup set in hand. “I’ll be right back.” He walked towards the bathroom, leaving Alec standing in the middle of the living room, with a goofy smile on his face as he stared at the floor where is boyfriend was standing a minute ago with fond as he once again took a seat on the couch, waiting for Magnus to appear again.

>>>>>

When Magnus walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room, he stood in front of Alec and watched as his boyfriend looked up from his phone and up at him, and a huge smile made its way to his face. Magnus straightened out his slumped shoulders and beamed back at him. 

“You look absolutely lovely Magnus.” 

“What can I say. My boyfriend knows how to chose his makeup.” 

Alec let out a soft scoff. “I’ll take your word for it, but even if I didn’t, I am almost certain you would make any type of makeup work.” Magnus brought his hand up to Alec’s face and brought his lips closer to Alec’s, giving him a soft peck before moving back. “Now! What are we doing my dear Alexander?” Alec took Magnus’ hand in his own and walked towards the door.

“I thought you would never ask.” 

>>>>>

Normally, Magnus would just portal anywhere he wanted to go and be there in less than five seconds but since he didn’t have his Magic anymore, he had to use his two feet to walk everywhere.

As they walked down the street he wouldn’t help but wonder how long it has been since he actually walked to places that were longer than a minute away. He looked around at the traffic lights and the stop signs and the people running everywhere and tried not to flinch. His hold on Alec’s hand tightened without him realizing and Alec shifted his eyes on Magnus, making sure quietly if everything was alright and something on Magnus’ face told him it wasn’t. 

“I always used to love taking walks.” He started a conversation and watched as Magnus looked up his way. 

“I used to walk around the city every time I needed to get away from...everything. I would go to the forest, or walk between the crowded stress of Times Square because no one knew my secrets and no one knew me and I felt like I was just another person you know.” 

Magnus listened to Alex talk intently. His voice calling him down, and his words making him feel slightly better. 

“I have lived for hundreds of years and I have been everywhere but now that I think about it I haven’t done enough of such a simple thing.” He ended with a bitter chuckle. 

“You mean you have never went window shopping? Or walked around in the grass?” Alec asked and at Magnus’ shake of his head he smiled warmly.

“Well, maybe one day Izzy can take you window shopping, as for the park I’m taking you there right now. It’s snowing so we won’t be able to walk in the grass but I hope you will like this.” Alec said with a small smile. 

“Im sure I will love wherever you are taking me Alexander.”

Alec looked at Magnus, a shy smile on his face, “I hope so.” 

>>>>>

Alec opened the door to a small diner-like place at the end of the street. The small cozy looking place was filled with holiday decorations and an enormous Christmas tree, a few singers were singing Christmas songs on stage, and people were singing along while eating. 

“I used to come to this mundane place a lot when I was younger, but than I stopped coming. I did some research and thought why not we celebrate Christmas together this year?” Alec looked down and rocked back and forth. 

Magnus found it adorable and the warm feeling buzzed through his body as he stared at his boyfriend. He let out a chuckle and pulled him closer. “Alexander, I love you very much.” Alec brought his lips closer to Magnus’ connecting them and brought their bodies closer into a soft, gentle kiss. Magnus pulled apart and brushed the white snow from Alec’s raven hair, his eyes travelled upwards to the ceiling and he smiled at the object hanging from it.

“Looks like we kissed under the mistletoe.” 

Alec scrunched his eyebrows together. “A mistletoe? What is that? Is it dangerous? I knew this was a bad idea. I-“ 

Magnus tilted his head back, a loud laugh making its way through the small diner. “Oh Alexander, you never fail to make me laugh.” 

Alec stared back at Magnus with wide eyes and a confused facial expression. “I wasn't even trying to be funny Magnus.” He grumbled, glaring at Magnus who was now smiling widely.  
“I know dear and that only makes it funnier.” 

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his lips. 

Magnus stepped forward, and took Alec’s face in his hands, “Thank you, Alexander. I cannot remember the last time someone has made me this happy. Remember when you told me you couldn't live without me? Well, I don't think I can live without you either. I can’t imagine what I would have done if I lost you. Remember when you said that nothing can every replace my magic? i think you are pretty close competition.”

Alec smiled softly, rubbing Magnus’ hands which were still cupping his face with his thumb gently. 

“Without my powers, I felt useless, but now, I realize, that my real source of power, is right here in front of me.” Alec brought his hands around Magnus, and engulfed him into a tight hug. 

They stood in silence before separating and Magnus raised his eyebrows. “Come on now, lets have some fun.” He dragged Alec closer to the stage before turning to him once again, “Maybe I can teach you some Christmas carols and tell you about Santa Claus.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, “I know about Santa Claus and quite frankly, I find him a bit creepy but what in the world is a Christmas Carol?” 

The only response Alec got in return was a loud laugh from Magnus and he decided once and for all that he didn't mind that response at all. He would do anything for that laugh, it had been so long since he had heard it. 

And maybe, just maybe he would pretend not to know what mistletoe or any other Christmasy thing mundanes are into just to hear it once again. 

Because Alec Lightwood did all his research about this holiday and he knew everything about it from A to Z, but Magnus didn't have to know that Alec knew every word of All I Want For Christmas, because Alec was quite content hearing Magnus Bane laugh at his cluelessness or rant about the random ornaments on the tree, so instead, he just fondly stared at the man he loves talking happily. 

The happiness Alec Lightwood would do anything for. 

Even if he has to resist the urge to sing along to Mariah Carey….and by the angel, it is the hardest thing Alexander Gideon Lightwood has done in his entire life


End file.
